villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Beauty Smith (Disney)
Beauty Smith is the main antagonist of Disney's 1991 live-action film White Fang. He is a shameless crook who gets Grey Beaver addicted to alcohol so that he can buy White Fang and train him to become a fighting dog. He is the boss of Luke and Tinker. He was portrayed by James Remar. Role in the film As Jack Conroy arrives in the town of Skagway, he tells Beauty of his search for prospector Alex Larson. Beauty and his companions direct the boy to the Chilcoot Pass. The three men surround Jack and steal his money, but he is undaunted and makes his way to the pass. As Grey Beaver and White Fang arrive in Klondike City, they encounter Beauty and his fighting dog, Buck. While Grey Beaver offers animal pelts to a storekeeper, Beauty instigates a fight between the two dogs and White Fang wins. When Grey Beaver emerges from the store, Beauty demands compensation for his injured dog, forcing the chief to surrender White Fang. Following a training regimen of taunting and abuse, Beauty and his henchmen enter White Fang in his first fight. He kills his opponent and continues undefeated through numerous fights. Jack and Alex come upon a dogfight in which White Fang is pitted against a pitbull owned by Beauty’s archrival, Sykes. A police raid drives the spectators away as White Fang’s opponent grabs him by the throat. Jack pries the dogs apart with a crowbar, then claims White Fang as restitution for the money he lost to Beauty months earlier. Alex holds Beauty at gunpoint, compelling him to relinquish the dog. As Jack and White Fang take a sample to the assayer in Klondike City, Luke informs Beauty and Tinker, and they follow Jack back to the mine. The next morning, Beauty and Tinker open fire on the cabin and attempt to burn it down. White Fang attacks Tinker, who accidentally discharges his gun, wounding Luke. After the dog subdues Beauty, Jack and Alex take their assailants prisoner and force them at gunpoint to haul gold ore into town. Gallery Images WhiteFang-Being-Robbed.jpg|Beauty Smith and his companions about to rob Jack Beauty Smith surprised.PNG|Beauty Smith surprised to see White Fang defeat Buck from Call of the Wild Beauty Smith blackmailing.PNG|Beauty Smith blackmailing Grey Beaver for White Fang whitefang-04.jpg|Beauty Smith training White Fang BeautySmithEvilGrin.PNG|Beauty Smith's evil grin BeautySmithEvilLaugh.PNG|Beauty Smith's evil laugh e9ebc4cd5e652f8733863af57a989bca_full.png|Beauty Smith concerned about Cherokee defeating White Fang Beauty Smith stopped by Jack Conroy.PNG|Beauty Smith stopped by Jack Conroy after abusing White Fang for losing against a bulldog named Cherokee Beauty Smith telling Jack Conroy to give White Fang back.PNG|Beauty Smith telling Jack to give him back White Fang 67e83e0e610.jpg|Beauty Smith irritated by Alex's jaw harp Beauty Smith trying to shoot Alex Larson.PNG|Beauty Smith trying to shoot Alex Beauty Smith shooting at Conroy's cabin.PNG|Beauty Smith shooting at Jack's cabin Beauty Smith trying to shoot White Fang.PNG|Beauty Smith trying to shoot White Fang Beauty Smith screaming in pain.PNG|Beauty Smith screaming in pain after White Fang bites him White Fang attacking Beauty Smith.PNG|Beauty Smith being attacked by White Fang Beauty Smith surrenders.PNG|Beauty Smith surrenders Beauty Smith arrested.PNG|Beauty Smith's defeat and arrest Videos White Fang (1991) White Fang vs Buck|White Fang's first dog fight White Fang (1991) Training Scene|Beauty Smith trains White Fang White Fang (1991) Dog Fight|Beauty Smith makes White Fang fight dogs White Fang Bulldog Almost Kills Wolf|Jack Conroy saves White Fang Navigation Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Greedy Category:Abusers Category:Xenophobes Category:Addicts Category:Blackmailers Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Slaver Category:Gamblers Category:Poachers Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Thief Category:Cheater Category:Opportunists Category:Gangsters Category:The Heavy Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic